


【RF】I will see you in my dreams

by Walterrr



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walterrr/pseuds/Walterrr
Summary: 513后的毒瘾宅。片段。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【RF】I will see you in my dreams

约翰进来时，哈罗德不禁想到他还没有拜访过自己的公寓。如今，起了变化的好像只有他一个人。哈罗德的头发似乎变得更加灰白，更加稀疏，下巴上已经有了青色的胡茬。他的眼睛总是盯着某一处看，很久才动上一动。他的目光变得更浅。他在家只穿一件干净的衬衫，不打领带。这些年他已经察觉了尾随而至的衰老，而且到了现在，他已经没有理由拒绝。极其偶尔地，他有时也会给自己出上一两道数学题，或者修修汽车引擎，但是再也不碰电脑了。  
快到傍晚时他们都进到屋里。约翰把外套挂了起来，坐在桌子边。他领口的第一颗扣子仍然开着，就像他一直习惯的那样。  
桌子上放着三四个空杯子，其中一个还有酒液的痕迹。哈罗德很快收走了那个没来得及清洗的杯子。  
“茶还是酒，里瑟先生？”他问。  
“看不出来你平时喝酒。”约翰说。  
“实际上我更喜欢茶，但是在家里放几瓶酒也是正常的。茶还是酒？”  
“什么酒？”  
“威士忌。”  
“看不出来你平时也喝烈酒。”  
结果哈罗德给他倒了茶。煎绿茶，小半杯，一根茶叶柄立在淡黄色的茶水里慢慢转动。这时，他又想到约翰根本不知道自己的公寓在哪里。他原本打算问，但是最后什么也没有说。那时是傍晚，白天的轮廓正在消逝，阳光从窗子里倒退，他们还没有来得及开灯。  
“抱歉告诉你威士忌已经喝完了。”哈罗德对约翰撒了个谎，“昨天有个朋友拜访，他喝掉了最后一瓶。”  
“这么多年了，连我都不知道你的住址。”  
“他只是个新邻居。”  
“我以为你会在郊区买一幢别墅呢，鉴于你注重隐私到了一种偏执的地步。”  
“现在已经不了。”哈罗德说。“约翰，那些事都过去了。”  
约翰喝下那杯茶，好像听不见那句话。哈罗德的杯子也见了底。其实，他已经有一段时间不喝茶了，茶香在他的口中变得苦涩，让他有种素不相识的错觉。茶和大嘛并不相配，他没由来地想。  
“芬奇，我觉得有件事应该提醒你。”约翰忽然说，“我们很久没有这样在一起说过话了。而且我也没有拜访过你的公寓。说实在的，你的保密工作做的太好了。”  
“我就把这句话认为是一种夸奖了。”哈罗德说。  
约翰挑起眉毛，坐得更近了些。  
“但是，我发现，你好像不是特别愿意和我坐下来聊天。”  
“我们有很多工作要做，里瑟先生。”  
但是，实际上，哈罗德的心思的确不在约翰身上。更多地，他对约翰的拜访感到惊慌。他的公寓里留下了太多痕迹：洗衣机旁堆积的同一款式的衬衫，没来得及刷干净的酒杯，抽屉里的药，地下室里淡淡的大嘛味。一个重要的事实闪过他的脑海，但很快被其他想法淹没了。哈罗德开始想应该怎样把衣服都塞进洗衣机里，给地下室通风换气，好让约翰看不出任何异常。  
茶水静静落进杯子里，哈罗德凑上前去，不一会就学会了假装自己享受其中。有一段时间，他真的喜欢喝煎绿茶，但那段时间已经过去了。他努力回想，也想不起什么东西来。  
“你提醒了我，芬奇。”约翰笑了。“对了，我们还得拯救号码呢。”他忽然站起来，越过桌子，看了看哈罗德的衬衣。“你的衬衣有点旧了。领口都有点发白了。这可不是你的风格。”  
“我把它洗过很多次。”  
现在，回想起来，连哈罗德自己都想不起来为什么洗了那么多次。他没理由去担心约翰会突然推门而入，闻到他身上的大嘛味，像穿着另一件衣服。但这些年里，他依然执着地这么做着。那些堆在洗衣机旁的衬衫，每件都像他身上这件一样磨旧、泛白。  
“你应该换件新衬衫了。”  
约翰用手扯了扯哈罗德的领口，然后向上，摘下他的眼镜。在一片模糊中，哈罗德感觉约翰的手碰了碰他的脸，他不再骄傲的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，他的下巴。他闭上眼，感觉自己正身处温暖的房间中央，被一种不切实际的平静环绕着，如同身处茧房。然后那只手收了回去，约翰再也没有说出一句话。窗户变成了黑色，路灯已经亮起。等到他摸索着戴上眼镜，才发现约翰·里瑟已经消失了，他手里正夹着一根燃烧的大嘛烟。  
哈罗德盯着烟雾，如同盯着某种惊悚的怪兽，感觉自己被钉在椅子上，无法移动。过了一会儿，他突然发现自己的手在颤抖，带着一种不可思议的愉悦。他同这种愉悦感共舞了一会儿，然后意识到自己产生了幻觉。三年来——确切地说是十几年来——他第一次看到了不该存在的东西。  
哈罗德·芬奇服用大嘛已经很多年了。最开始只是镇痛吗啡，后来干脆换成了小剂量的药用大嘛。约翰死后，他必须靠威士忌配大嘛叶才能正常入睡。最后，他已经离不开大嘛烟了。他给自己定的底线就是不能毁掉自己的大脑：他又老，又残疾，只有它依然配得上人工智能之父的赞誉。几年来，他养成了一个怪异的习惯：每次吸食之后，都会去做两道数学题，或者修修引擎，向自己证明什么都没有发生。  
那天，哈罗德掐灭了烟，跌跌撞撞地奔向书房，路上摔倒了一次，眼镜在地上滑开很远。然后他找到做数学题的本子，给自己挑了两道题。他发现一个事实：自己的思维总会被突如其来的念头打断。有些是关于约翰的，有些则同他无关。然后他拖着脚去到院子里，掀开汽车的引擎盖，面对一箱机械，第一次感觉无从下手。他开始恐惧。他必须从约翰·里瑟那里寻求慰藉——奇怪的是，发生了这种事情之后哈罗德第一个想到的居然是他——但他不能点燃另一只烟了。为了约翰，为了根，为了卡特，为了所有死去的人，哈罗德必须戒掉。  
恍惚之间，他才明白刚刚约翰是来做什么的：他是来告别的。  
只是还没等他说完，幻觉就消失了。

**Author's Note:**

> 发在lof上的版本，为了防夹，大嘛=大麻。


End file.
